Historia Política
Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff 210243 Gobernantes de Colombia (Grito de Marzo) 1812 pr. José Antonio Nariño (Liberal) 1816 pr. Camilo Torres Tenorio (Federalista) 1820 pr. Francisco de Miranda (Federalista) 1824 pr. Jorge Tadeo Lozano (Conservador) 1828 pr. eh... Rafael Urdaneta (Liberal) 1832 pr. Antonio José de Sucre (Conservador) / vp. 1836 pr. Francisco Paula Santander (Liberal) / vp. Joaquín Mosquera Figueroa (Liberal) 1840 pr. Francisco Paula Santander (Liberal) / vp. Joaquín Mosquera Figueroa (Liberal) 1844 pr. Joaquín Mosquera Figueroa (Liberal) / vp. José María Córdova (Conservador) 1848 pr. José María Córdova (Consevador) / vp. José María Obando (Liberal) 1852 pr. José María Melo y Ortiz (Radical) / vp. José Hilario López (Liberal) ......... 1853: José María Obando (Liberal) / vp. Daniel Colombo O' Leary (Nacional)* '''civil war' 1856 pr. Tomás Cipriano de Mosquera (Nacional) / vp. Manuel María Mallarino (Conservador) 1860 pr. Tomás Cipriano de Mosquera (Nacional) / vp. Miguel Samper Agudelo (Liberal) 1864 pr. Tomás Cipriano de Mosquera (Nacional) / vp. Miguel Samper Agudelo (Liberal) 1868 pr. Tomás Cipriano de Mosquera (Nacional) / vp. Jonathan María Rojas (Nacional)* 1872 pr. Pedro Justo Berrío (Nacional) / vp. Bartolomé Calvo Díaz (Nacional) 1876 pr. Manuel Murillo Toro (Liberal) / vp. Nicolás Salmerón Alonso (Liberal)* 1880 pr. Nicolas Salmerón Alonso (Liberal)* / vp. Eustorgio Salgar Moreno (Liberal) 1884 pr. Rafael Núñez Wenceslao (Nacional) / vp. Miguel Antonio Caro (Nacional) 1888 pr. Bonifacio Aquilea Parra (Progresista) / vp. Tomás Estrada Palma (Progresista)* 1892 pr. Bonifacio Aquilea Parra (Progresista) / vp. Fernando Augusto Bebel (Progresista)* 1896 pr. Fernando Augusto Bebel (Progresista)* / vp. José Campo Serrano (Progresista) 1900 pr. Federico Boyd López (Nacional) / vp. Jorge Marcelo Holguín (Nacional) 1904 pr. Rafael Uribe Uribe (Progresista) / vp. Belisario Porras Barahona (Progresista) 1908 pr. Rafael Reyes Prieto (Nacional) / vp. Benjamín Herrera Cortés (Liberal) 1912 pr. Rafael Reyes Prieto (Nacional) / vp. Carlos Eugenio Restrepo (Nacional) 1916 pr. Rafael Reyes Prieto (Nacional) / vp. Carlos Eugenio Restrepo (Nacional) ''......... 1919: Carlos Eugenio Restrepo (Nacional) / vp. Jorge Marcelo Holguín (Nacional) '''quitting' 1920 pr. Carlos Eugenio Restrepo (Nacional) / vp. Jorge Marcelo Holguín (Nacional) 1924 pr. Laureano Gómez Castro (Nacional) / vp. Tomás Gustavo Hergat (Nacional)* 1928 pr. Miguel Abadía Méndez (Nacional) / vp. Enrique Olaya Herrera (Nacional) 1932 pr. Camilo B. Chautemps (Progresista)* / vp. Alfonso López Pumarejo (Progresista) 1936 pr. Alfonso López Pumarejo (Progresista)* / vp. Alejandro Galvis Galvis (Liberal) 1940 pr. Alfonso López Pumarejo (Progresista)* / vp. Carlos A. Schumacher (Progresista) 1944 pr. Carlos A. Schumacher (Progresista) / vp. Jorge Eliécer Gaitán (Progresista) 1948 pr. Jorge Eliécer Gaitán (Progresista) / vp. Samuel Rosales Shazar (Progresista)* ''......... 1950: Samuel Rosales Shazar (Progresista)* / vp. Alberto Mario Pumarejo (Progresista) '''death' 1952 pr. Roberto Urdaneta Arbélaez (Nacional) / vp. José Antonio Montalvo (Nacional) 1956 pr. Gabriel Turbay Abunader (Progresista)* / vp. Carlo Eugenio Roselli (Progresista)* 1960 pr. Álvaro Gómez Hurtado (Nacional) / pr. Mariano Ospina Pérez (Nacional) ''......... 1961: Alberto Lleras Camargo (Nacional) / vp. Guillermo León Valencia (Nacional) '''death' 1964 pr. Guillermo León Valencia (Nacional) / vp. Rodrigo Llorente Martínez (Nacional) ''......... 1965: pr. Silvio Leo. Villegas (Nacional) / vp. Gilberto Avendaño (Nacional) '''coup ''' ......... 1966: pr. Jorge Eliécer Gaitán II (Comunista) / Carlos Lleras Restrepo (Progresista) '' ---- COLOMBIA, REPÚBLICA °°°° COLOMBIA, ESTADO------------ 1966 (2) 1967 (1) 1967 (2) 1968 (1) 1968: - Gustavo Rojas Pinilla (Colombiano) / - Álvaro Uribe Rueda (Colombiano) 1969 pr. Álvaro Uribe Rueda (Progresista) / vp. Roberto Chiari Remón (Progresista) 1972 pr. Julio César Turbay (Nacional)* / vp. Belisario Betancur Cuartas (Nacional) 1976 pr. Julio César Turbay (Nacional)* / vp. Belisario Betancur Cuartas (Nacional) ''......... 1977: Belisario Betancur Cuartas (Nacional) / vp. Augusto Ramírez Ocampo (Nacional) '''quitting' 1980 pr. Alejandro J. Formica (Progresista)* / vp. Alfonso López Michelsen (Progresista) ''......... 1982: Alfonso López Michelsen (Progresista) / vp. Luis Carlos Galán (Progresista) '''death ''' 1984 pr. Alfonso López Michelsen (Progresista) / vp. Luis Carlos Galán (Progresista) 1988 pr. Arístides Royo Sánchez (Progresista) / vp. Carlos Lleras d.l. Fuente (Progresista) 1992 pr. Juan Camilo Restrepo (Nacional) / vp. Román Antonio Prodi (Nacional) 1996 pr. Juan Camilo Restrepo (Nacional) / vp. Román Antonio Prodi (Nacional)* 2000 pr. Ernesto Samper Pizano (Progresista) / vp. Humberto de La Calle (Progresista) ......... 2003: Humberto de La Calle (Progresista) / vp. Eric David Rickmers (Laborista) '''quitting' 2004 pr. Humberto de La Calle (Laborista) / vp. Eric David Rickmers (Laborista)* ''......... 2006: Sofía de Gómez-Gaviria / vp. Jorge Alberto Uribe (Nacional) '''quitting ''' 2008 pr. Sofía de Gómez-Gaviria (Nacional) / vp. Jorge Alberto Uribe (Nacional) 2012 pr. Juan Merheg Marún (Nacional) / vp. Juan Manuel Santos (Nacional) 2016 pr. Juan Manuel Santos (Nacional) / vp. Alejandro Char Chaljub (Nacional)* 2020 pr. Edinson Delgado Ruíz (Progresista) / Juan Manuel Galán (Progresista) Flavio Bachelier *Matthew - Compares Old Testament scripture with Jesus’ deeds, to appeal to Jews. Has the longest description of his sermons. *Mark - Estimated to be the oldest Gospel, written for the Romans, and portrays Jesus as a miracle worker. *Luke - Written for Gentiles, and emphasizes Jesus as a Nice Guy who preached kindness and charity. Has the most in-depth look into his origin story and contains the most parables. *John - The most introspective Gospel, written for Christians and details the divinity of Jesus as "the Word of God." Tribu de los Vérnacos Equivalente: Tribu de los Arevacos Localización: Situada entre el sistema Ibérico y el valle del Duero Raza: Minotauros y centauros Gobierno: Confederación Rey: Argelo Cultura: Equivalente arévaca Historia: La Tribu de los Vérnacos es una civilización situada en el centro de la Península Ibérica. Su existencia se remonta a relativamente poco tiempo cuándo los minotauros fueron expulsados por el fuerte invierno de los Pirineos. Estos migraron hacia el sur, siendo rechazados, a veces violentamente, por las tribus que cruzaban. En la ira y revanchismo, los minotauros se convirtieron en una horda, dejando de intentar ser los migrantes pasivos que fueron en un pasado. En su cruce por España Central, arrasaron las tierras de un pueblo de Centauros. Si bien los saqueos fueron encarnizados, los centauros se rindieron ante la masividad de los Minotauros, formando así un nuevo hogar para ellos, y con los años, un mestizaje mayor. Hoy en día los ecos de las antiguas tragedias y la sangre derramada son solo un trauma de los ancianos, pero la Tribu de los Vérnacos es un hecho irreversible.